The Striaton city Gym battle: Jigzy VS Cilan: A new love Interest?
by Jigzy
Summary: Jigzy VS. Cilan: Who will win and what will the outcome be? A new love romance?


~Biography~

Tagline: Peace, love and Jigglypuff's

Age: 15

Birth: December 3

Gender: Female

Eye Color: Violet (Blushish purple)

Hair Color: Pink

Body Built: Slim/Slender and short

Blood Type: O

Home: Celadon City

Region: Kanto

Family: Mira, James

Friends: Mira, Dawn, Brock and Erika.

Rival: Iris

Personality: Shy, Sweet, Kind

Love Interest: Cilan

Special Abilities: Pokemon contests, Food, Medicine

Likes: Grass Pokemon, Pink and traveling with Mira.

Dislikes: Iris, Dale, creepy bug Pokemon and getting lost.

Badges: 32

Ribbons: 20

~Pokemon~

Rattata - Nezu

One day after visiting her cousin Mira in Viridian city. Jigzy is heading back home to Celadon city when she decides to go through Route 22. Shes spots a wounded Rattata. It looked like it had been attacked by some other Pokemon. Jigzy was amazed to have run across a Rattata. She had always wanted to capture one. So she went to go check out the Pokemon to see if it was okay. It looked really hurt. Suddenly she seen a wild Spearow and Mankey came out and they began attacking Rattata again. So she called out one of her Pokemon to fight them off and then they ran away. She then picked it up and rush it back to the Pokemon center in Viridian city. They became very good friends. So Rattata wanted to follow Jigzy and she carried him with her in her arms. She named it Nezu.

Jigglypuff - Jigglzes

Jigglez is a very sweet, kind and loyal Pokemon of Jigzy's. Jigzy actually got her name from her mothers love of Jigglypuffs. Her mother had always loved Jigglypuffs and so thats why she wanted to name her that. She loved the beautiful voices of Jigglypuffs when they sang and Jigzy also loved this as well. Jigzy's mother owns a family of Jigglypuff. So Jigzy raised one of the Igglybuffs that hatched and so it had gotten really attacted to her. It is now evolved into a Jigglypuff. So she decided to take it along on her Pokemon journey with her. Her mother also said that it would be good to take it along with her incase she had trouble sleeping.

Chikorita - Rita

One day Jigzy spotted a wild Chikorita when she was traveling through Johto, just after she had won her first gym badge. Chokorita was in the next route right after Violet city. She just had to capture that Chikorita. So then she battled it and she had a very tough time capturing it. Rita is a very tough Chikorita but good and loyal to Jigzy.

Pansage - Cilana

Jigzy had always wanted a Pansage after seeing the Gym leader Cilan's Pansage. So she set out to Pinwheel forest to capture one for herself having along Mira with her. She then finally spotted one and so she quickly called out a Pokemon to battle it. This Pansage was very energetic, fast and hard to capture. Jigglez had to sing it to sleep for Jigzy to be able to capture it. Unfortanately Jiggles song made Jigzy and Mira fall asleep too so Jigglypuff had to use its doublslap to snap Jigzy out of it. She then woke up relized and captured Cilana and woke up Mira afterwards.

Lilligant - Lilly

Lilly is a very sweet, caring and beautiful Pokemon. Jigzy also captured it in Pinwheel forest. It had some very graceful moves and tough attacks to beat but she did manage to capture it. Lilly likes to dance around and flowers fly up all around her when she dances and so Jigzy usually enters her in contests.

Togekiss - Kissy

Jigzy has had Kissy every since he was just a Togepi. A long time ago she had found a nest of Togepi eggs in Sinnoh and decided to take one and keep it for herself. So when she didn't see the mother Togekiss at her nest. She hurried and grabbed one. So it hatched and she raized it to a Togetic and then to a very strong Togekiss. Kissy always flys Jigzy and Mira to where ever they need to go. It is a very loyal Pokemon.

/The Striaton city Gym battle: Jigzy VS Cilan A love Interest?\\

In the world of Pokemon in the Unova region, Jigzy and Mira were traveling on a Pokemon journey together. Jigzy 15 and Mira 16. They both woke up yawning. Jigzy said Ahh that was a good sleep. Nezu woke up too and jumped into Jigzy's arms.

Mira said so what are we gonna have to eat today Jigzy? I'm hungry! Jigzy said alright hold on and I'll get up and make us something. Mira said okay hurry it up I'm starving here. So Jigzy and Mira got out of their sleeping bags. Jigzy and Mira let out all of their Pokemon to get some fresh air, of course Nezu don't stay in a Pokeball, Jigzy carries him. She put him down and said now go and play with the other Pokemon okay? Nezu said, Rattata! And went off to where the other Pokemon were.

She smiled and said don't worry you guys I'm gonna make you some breakfast too Jigzy said to the Pokemon. So just hold on. Then Jigzy began cooking the food and Mira just set up waiting for it to be done while the Pokemon ran around and played. Finally Jigzy was done making the food for her, Mira and their Pokemon. Mira said well its about time. So they had a breakfast of grits, eggs, bacon and also pancakes that Jigzy had prepared for them.

She had to make extra food for Mira since she was always getting hungry. She also created a delicious Pokemon breakfast for their Pokemon. They were now done eating. Mira said that was good. She was stuffed.

Well I'm glad you liked it Mira. So now they were deciding where they would go next. Jigzy said How about we go to Striaton city and have a gym battle? Thats a good idea, Mira replied. So they got all of their stuff packed and got everything they needed and thier Pokemon in their Pokeballs and began on their way to Striaton city.

Jigzy said I'll battle first and then you can go next Mira. Agreed, Mira nodded. Alright lets go Mira! Jigzy was all excited and began to run. Hey, wait up Jigzy! Mira shouted and ran along.

Soon they finally made it to Striaton city exhausted from running. They were breathing hard. Jigzy gasped for air. Yes we finally made it! Now lets get our Pokemon checked out at the Pokemon center and make sure they are all ready for battle. Okay, Mira said. So they went to the Pokemon center.

Well, Hello there and welcome to the Pokemon center. Nurse Joy said as they entered. "Hello" They greeted her back and smiled. May I help you? said Nurse Joy. Jigzy and Mira nodded. Jigzy said yes because we are going to battle at the gym today.

So could you please give them a check up? Certainly, Nurse Joy smiled. They gave their Pokemon to Nurse Joy and Audino took their Pokemon off to another room, Nurse Joy following behind. So Jigzy and Mira were relaxing and getting a drink of water while Nurse Joy was taking care of their Pokemon. Man I'm thirsty! Mira said gulping down a bunch of water. Me too! Jigzy said also gulping down some water pretty fast as well.

Soon Nurse Joy came out with their Pokemon. You're Pokemon are all good and well and ready for battle, Nurse Joy smiled. Thank you Nurse Joy said Jigzy and Mira. You're very welcome said Nurse Joy. Alright! Lets go battle now so we can win our first badge in Unova. Jigzy said feeling all pumped and excited.

Mira was getting excited too. They both ran out. Good luck you two! Nurse Joy shouted and smiled. Alright now lets find the gym said Jigzy.

It should be around here some where close by. There it is, Mira pointed. Awesome lets go! They finally reached the gym and went in. All they saw was a restaurant.

Jigzy said, Huh? A restaurant? And whats with all of these girls? I thought this was the Gym. Yeah, what the heck is this? Mira replied. All of the girls just stared at them strangely.

Suddenly Cilan, Chili and Cress came out, hearing what they had said. Yes you are correct this is the gym Cilan spoke up and this our restaurant which is also part of the gym Chili said and this all of our fans Cress said. I'm Cilan, I'm Chili and I'm cress and they said all at the same time and the three of us are triplet brothers and we're the gym leaders. Welcome to the Striaton city gym. Jigzy and Mira were very surprised and were speechless for a couple of seconds.

Jigzy and Cilans eyes locked on each other for a couple of moments and then they both blushed. Wow he looks so cool, she thought and what a very cute, interesting looking girl that is. He then thought to himself. Mira and Cress were eying each other as well. There was silence for a while.

Cilan finally broke the silence, trying to get back in focus. Cilan cleared his throat. Anyway so which one of you want to battle us first? I-I'll go f-first Jigzy said shyly. Okay and which one of us would you like to battle?

Jigzy thought for a moment and then said I would like to battle you Cilan, still blushing a little. Cilan blushed too with a shy look on his face but also trying to act serious at the same time. Okay then if thats what you wish then I accept your challenge. So they got on the battle platform and Chili was saying all of the rules. Jigzy VS Cilan and he then said you can now began your battle!

All of the fan girls started to shout and cheer loudly. Go! Cilan! Go! Cilan! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Then they starting blabbing on and on. Oh he's so awesome and so cool! Yay! And they were getting kind of annoying.

Jigzy just stared at them like they were all crazy and Mira just rolled her eyes, feeling annoyed. Mira then began to cheer for Jigzy saying Go! Jigzy! Go! You can do it! So Cilan called out his Pansage. Pansage! Pansage said coming out of the pokeball. Jigzy called out her Togekiss and Togekiss made a sound when he came out too. Cilan said what a nice choice you made there but my Pansage is pretty strong. So you won't win that easily.

You can make the first move. Jigzy was making a serious face. Alright then Kissy use Air Slash attack on Pansage now! Kissy got really close to making the attack then Cilan said Pansage dodge it now and use bullet seed! Pansage then began using its attacks and hit Kissy with its attack and made a little explosion.

Oh no Kissy! Come on! You can do it! Kissy sort of got hurt a little but he got back up. Alright Kissy use Extremespeed. Kissy flew fast towards Pansage and made a little damage on him. Cilan said Pansage use scratch attack now!

It came really close to hitting Kissy this time but missed because Kissy dodged the attack. Alright Kissy now use Sky Attack! Kissy made its attack and it was a critical hit. Pansage fainted. Pansaaagee! Pansage cried out. Oh no Pansage!

Suddenly all of the fan girls started to cry. Oh no he lost! Cilan really lost! I can't believe it! Mira shouted out Yay Jigzy you did it! After a while Mira began getting really annoyed by the fan girls and told them off. Well it looks like you've won the battle Jigzy congratulations Cilan said.

They both walked down from the battle platform and he handed her the Trio badge. T-thank you. She blushed and took the Trio badge. You were great, Cilan said. You are very good with your Pokemon. She said shyly thank you, your Pansage was awesome.

Now I'm going to have to capture me one. Thats what I am going to do. Alright said Cilan and then you can come back and show it to me when you get one Sure of course she said, blushing as well. Now it was Mira's turn to battle. I choose to challenge Cress. Alright then I accept your challenge he said.

They went on the the battle platform and got ready. Cilan was saying all of the rules and everything and he then said you can now began! They then began to battle and Jigzy was cheering her on. Go! Mira! She shouted and all of the fan girls were cheering for Cress but she just ignored them. They began saying I'm sure she won't win.

She looks like a loser. Mira snapped at them, shut up! They continued the battle. Mira finally won. What?! I can't believe she won. One of the fan girls looked surprised.

Mira gave them an evil look. That was a great battle Cress said smiling at her. They were looking at each other like they liked one another. Finally they were done with battling and they were ready to leave. Cilan said Jigzy don't forget to come back and see me again when you catch a Pansage.

Okay, I will. Jigzy said shyly and blushed. Jigzy and Mira then left the gym thanking them and waving good bye.


End file.
